


Overwatch the Matchmaker

by queseraaa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, bus rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: Hongbin doesn't think Hakyeon will return his feelings.





	

_7:52am_. Just nine more minutes and the bus should be here. Hongbin taps his feet impatiently as he waits for the bus.

 _8:00am_. The bus arrives and just like any other day, Hongbin boards it. He takes the 8am bus everyday even though his class doesn’t start until 12pm and the journey to his university require a mere 30 minutes bus ride.

Hongbin mumbles thank you when he sees that his usual seat is empty. Immediately after he sits down, a warm honey voice greets him.

“Hello Hongbin.”

It is Hakyeon. Beautiful, Gorgeous, the brightest sun on earth said hello to Hongbin. Too awestruck by Hakyeon’s beauty, Hongbin belatedly realises that he hasn’t say anything back.

“Hello Hakyeon” Hongbin says it without stuttering and silently wishes that he isn’t blushing, even if he is, he sure hopes it isn’t obvious to the tanned skin man sitting beside him.

Hakyeon smiles brightly at Hongbin before turning his head to look at the view outside.

 _8:30am._ The bus stops right in front of their university.

“Guess i will see you around then?” Hakyeon asks Hongbin as the bus leaves.

“Sure, I'll see you around. Have a good day.” Hongbin flashes his signature dimpled smile.

“You too!” Hakyeon smiles back before walking towards his faculty building.

Hongbin is still looking wistfully at Hakyeon’s back view just when he felt a knock on his head.

“Ow! What was that for?” he asks.

“Ow, what was that for?” Wonsik repeats Hongbin's words. “A knock on your head to pull you back to earth. You look like a lovesick puppy pining over treats. When are you going to change things and confess your feelings to him?”

“Are you crazy? Confess to him? To Cha Hakyeon? The gorgeous, most popular dancer in the entire campus?” Hongbin can’t believe Wonsik suggested such a stupid idea.

Wonsik rolls his eyes before replying, “You’ve been taking the 8am bus just so you can see him everyday and yet you are not going to do anything about it? If you never try, you never know. YOLO!"

Hongbin says no more and just think how impossible it is to have Hakyeon to return his feelings. After all, he is the most gorgeous man in the whole campus. No, in the whole universe.

_The next day._

_7.55am_. Due to the long overwatch game with Gongchan last night, Hongbin barely make it in time for the 8am bus.

Luckily, he manage to reach the bus stop just before 8am and boards the bus as usual. Just like yesterday, he says his silent gratitude and sits down at his usual spot, next to Hakyeon.

“Good morning Hongbin.”

“Hey Hakyeon, morning.”

They exchange their usual greeting and sit in silence. Before he knows it, Hongbin’s eyes are drooping and he struggles to keep them open.

 _Damn it, I’m never gonna play at such late timing again._ Hongbin makes a mental note to himself.

Hakyeon notices Hongbin’s nodding head. Without saying anything, he moves nearer to Hongbin, closing the gap between them and places Hongbin’s head on his shoulder gently.

Hongbin is too exhausted to sense the movement and Hakyeon smiles at the sight of the sleepyhead.

“Sleepyhead, wakey wakey.” Hongbin wakes after feeling a tap on his hand.

It takes him a while to realise that his head is on Hakyeon’s shoulder. Flustered, Hongbin stands up immediately, knocking his head against the grip pole in the process.

Hakyeon chuckles loudly and says, “No worries, it is my pleasure to lend you my shoulder as your pillow. Come on, it’s our stop.”

Hongbin blushes instantly.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I fell asleep.” He says to Hakyeon after they alighted.

For a few seconds, Hakyeon doesn’t say much and he looks nervous. Hongbin curses in his mind, thinking he has screwed things up.

The words came out of Hakyeon’s mouth caught Hongbin off guard.

“I… am just wondering, if… you would like to go out with me?”

Hakyeon smiles shyly as he waits for a reply.

After registering what Hakyeon meant, Hongbin says yes without any hesitation. The pair makes plan to meet at the nearby cafe at 3 later in the day before parting ways.

Even after Hakyeon left, Hongbin still can’t believe what just happened and stands at his original spot, trying to digest the information.

“Pinning over your sweet treat again?”

Wonsik’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

“You know what? Maybe staying up late playing overwatch isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

Then he left Wonsik standing there, puzzled with his words.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what you read!  
> Feel free to comment and feedback <3


End file.
